User talk:Ooswesthoebes/Hurbanova Novine/Poll
I have a democratic question: why do these citizens are able to vote twice ? Are we in the medieval era here ? You must be joking! 16:23, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :OWTB 2x :Alexandru 2x No idea. Not my idea. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 16:24, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :Be fair, is this what democracy is all about ? 16:26, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::Because we've got two homes and are infact two inhabitants. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 16:27, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::Try to explain this to a sensible person. Will the two inhabitants please stand up then ? 16:29, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Well, if you buy two houses in Hurbanova too you are able to vote twice too. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 16:31, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::::This is against all rules of democray, I would not dream of it. 16:34, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::Well, I haven't made this rule up. It's an idea of Alexandru. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 16:36, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :Good try, he must be from outer space. (smile) 16:44, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::Ever heard of 'chatting'?? --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 16:47, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::Chatting or ''cheating (smile) ? 16:51, 15 April 2008 (UTC)'' ::::Chatting. Never mind. The king wants me to leave. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 16:52, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::::And I think he wants to you stay, just behave yourself, be a good boy and look around. The sun shines, spring is in the air, hares are jumping up and down and you are quarreling. Turn the page, make a nice edit and stop being agressive. Thanks ! 16:55, 15 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::I'll try, but he dislikes every step I make. :( Yes, he helped me a lot and I'm very thankfull of that. But I have done much too. I've written over 20.000 bytes about Hurbanova and another 20.000 about Oceana-things. It seems he thinks that's enough. I think it's no use staying. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 16:58, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Well, that is your decision. I have an idea, change your name, make it as positive as you can think of. To me, your username looks like nasty work: oost west thuis best, wassen gebeurt best thuis. Ik heb een hekel aan de wasmachine en het geluid van de vaatwas kan ik al helemaal niet uitstaan. Het zou misschien leuk staan: Ooswesthoesbes|Relax Thoes Bès (biiiiig smile) 17:02, 15 April 2008 (UTC) :I'll think about it. :) --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 17:06, 15 April 2008 (UTC) Deletion Mr Oos Wes, do I have the permission the shut down this poll please? George Matthews 10:59, 16 April 2008 (UTC) :You can't have the permission to shut down this poll by contacting me. It isn't my poll. Btw, this poll is not dangerous :D It's even less dangerous than Better Lovia. I'm affraid that if you shut down this poll it will only worsen the situation. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 13:21, 16 April 2008 (UTC) ::It is your poll, you started it according to the history. The Feds would like to close it down as a part of the Hurbanova Renewal Project. Okay? George Matthews 14:54, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::Well. I did not create the text :) I'll see if I can contact Alexandru. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 14:55, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Please do that, for the wealth and health of your town. George Matthews 14:56, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::It isn't my town anymore :) I gave it to Ben. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 14:59, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::It has never been your town, but I think you saw it as your "home". George Matthews 15:00, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::I still see it as my home. It will always be. I think I'm going to copy it to Mäöres :D Change it a little bit and so on. --Oos Wes Ilava Thoes Bès 15:03, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::That's a possibility. Can this page be deleted Oos Wes? 16:44, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::I guess, this would be a splendid idea. BTW I feel sure, tomorrow lots of things will have changed here. And wow I am off. Staaaaarving ! Bye. 16:48, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Bye! (I just ate a great risotto ) 16:48, 18 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Mmmmmmmmm, sounds great. I'll have salmon in a salt crust and of course a nice glass of wine. 16:51, 18 April 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::::Mm, another great idea. 16:52, 18 April 2008 (UTC)